Gladers Divergence
by dauntlesslionrunner
Summary: The Gladers escaped the Maze and now have found themselves in Divergent. Having the same goals are they able to achieve it or fall again under the hands of WICKED and the people who put them in the experiment. *I do not own these characters, except the ones I make up, the rest belong to Veronica Roth and James Dashner*
1. Moving Along

**Okay so this is a new fanfiction that I came up with and okay so each chapter it will say like for example Thomas P.O.V. but it won't be in like first person, but third person but the chapter will be aimed around that character. Yeah I'm not very good at explaining but if you read you will get it. Also Chuck, Alby, Gally and Ben all those characters that died in Maze Runner did not die in my version and are alive. Thank you *I do not own any of these characters they rightfully belong to the original authors of the books*~dauntlesslionrunner**

**xxxxxxx**

**Thomas P.O.V.**

The Gladers just escaped the Maze and are now in the place where their rescuers had placed them. They are all settled in nicely in their room and Thomas is talking to Teresa telepathically.

"Hey", Thomas starts off the conversation.

"Hey"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine just a bit nervous", Teresa said her voice sounded shaky even though it was in our heads

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because what if something happens to me, you won't know about it because I'm in another room"

"Um telepathy, remember?"

"Well what if they cut that off?"

"Gosh how optimistic you can be sometimes", Thomas says hoping she caught the sarcasm.

Then Thomas heard voices outside of our door, everyone else seemed to have heard it to because they were all looking towards the door. Newt stood up from his spot and walked over to the door, Alby and Minho following not so far behind him. They slowly opened the door and peeked outside to the common room. "There's people", Newt said like a question but also as a statement. I walk over to look through the door and there are a whole bunch of girls and one boy, _Just like us with Teresa_, Thomas thinks to himself, he looks across the room to the door which Teresa said she was in and saw her poking her head out of the door too. "Oh hello", one of the girls said, "I'm Harriet", she had dark skin and her hair was so short it almost was at her scalp. She then walked up to Thomas and extended a hand, Thomas extended his hand and took hers and they shook hands, she did the same with Newt, Alby and Minho. When she got to Alby though she seemed to pause and just stare at him in the eyes. She said "Hi", shakily and just kept staring. "So who is the leader here?" she then asked

"Well we have two, first its Alby then Newt here is second in line", Minho said scuffing Newt's hair. Then another girl emerged and she was parallel to Newt, pale skin and reddish blonde hair. "Oh this is Sonya, we are both in charge of group B", Sonya waved shyly and just stared at Newt, he stared back too, for an awful long time. Then Thomas coughed breaking the silence, "So... what are you guys doing here? Hurt us, help us, what?" Sonya said, speaking up.

"We have a message from our "rescuers" we just escaped the Maze", then she took out a piece of paper and handed it to Newt. Thomas read the message and it said, "_Stick with these people and take care of them, you guys are allies, friends not enemies~WICKED_"

"Wait exited the Maze?" Minho asked completely confused.

"Yea we exited the Maze, why?" Harriet said

"Because we just exited a Maze too", Minho replied, sounding confused.

"Well this is weird", Harried paused, we gave her the note and she read it, "Well I guess we must be on the same side then?"

"Maybe", Minho said shrugging his shoulders.

Thomas was then looking around the girls and saw that there were many more of them than there were guys. Teresa had walked out of her room now and Thomas then rushed over to her, embracing her in a huge hug. He then took her hand and pulled her towards where their room was standing outside it with Minho, Newt and Alby. "So I think we will be staying here the night, where do we sleep?" a girl from behind the crowd asked and they all burst into an uproar of questions. "Slim it you sticks!" Harriet yelled hushing them.

"You girls can go into the room which Teresa was sleeping in, and then the guy and sleep with us", Alby suggested, "and don't worry we are not going to hurt him besides you have one of us", pointing to Teresa. Thomas and Teresa were still holding hands, not letting go but tightening their grip. "Okay sounds good", Sonya said

"Let's go!" Harriet yelled, raising her voice so everyone else could hear. Teresa then let go of Thomas' hand and led them towards her room. There was one small guy there, he had olive skin, dark hair cut shorter than they would've thought suitable and was about the same height as Thomas, maybe a bit taller. "What's your name shank?" Alby asked

"Shank?" he said confused and sounded as if he was trying to ignore the question.

"Shank, you don't know what that means?" Alby said with a little laugh in his voice. The boy shook his head no.

"Oh well, just what's your name?" Alby said, he sounded half irritate half amused

"Aris", was all that the boy said.

"Okay, Aris, we'll get you a bed to sleep in." Alby said and he, Newt and Minho walked into the room leaving Aris and Thomas outside. "Don't worry he may seem mean now but he gets nicer as we go", Thomas said to the boy, he just slightly nodded and walked into the room Thomas following not far behind. Aris was sleeping on the same bunk as Thomas, he asked if he could and no one complained, Thomas was at the bottoms and Aris was at the top. Thomas was then slowly falling asleep when he heard a sound of metal grinding, just like the sound he heard when he was in the box. The room started to shake and gravity felt a bit weak, as though as they were flying. _How could we be flying? _Thomas thought to himself. Then he heard engines starting up. Everyone started to head towards the door, but Alby walked in front of the door stopping everyone from heading outside. "No one leaves! You leave when I say you can get it you shanks?!" everyone nodded and walked slowly off back to their beds. The rumbling went on for hours and hours, then it stopped and an alarm blared, then a voice from a speaker came on. _Where are the speakers, _Thomas thought. Then they all emerged from their rooms and even the girls came out too. In the middle of the room there was a man in a white suit and a face like a rodent. Thomas decided to call him Rat Man. He was sitting at a table in the middle of the room reading a book; his legs were resting on top of the table in front of him. They all just crowded around him just staring not knowing what to do. The Rat Man then looked up from his book and spoke, "sit down, around me, I have a message for you all", and with that they all sat down. He put the book down and then took his feet off the table. He stood up and turned in circles looking at all of them. "As you probably would have heard, there were engines, just so that you don't ask, we are on in a ship, a cargo ship", he then put a finger to his lips, probably knowing that people were going to start to ask questions. "You all know you escaped the Maze, yes? Well now you will be put into a new place, where you will be living amongst others you will not know. First we need you guys to take a test, no arguments, don't do this test, back to the Maze with you", and everyone just nodded. "Okay then, let's get started", he then walked over to a door, where he explained that it was a "Flat Trans", he said it teleports you to a certain destination and then he walked through it, they all followed through it and Thomas went last, standing with Newt. "Well, do you want to go first or me?" Thomas asked Newt. "You can go Tommy"

"Okay", Thomas replied before walking through, he felt a gush of wind hit him and then he was in a room with all the others.

There were doors everywhere about 20 all lined up. Once Newt came through the Rat Man asked if he was the last one, Newt nodded. "Okay so what we will be doing here is everyone will have to go into one of these rooms, they are all the same, you will take the test and then from there, we will give you results and off into the world you go, so good luck", then Rat Man disappeared in a puff of smoke. A woman then appeared, dressed in a lot of blue. She had blonde hair that just longer than her chin. She was holding a clipboard then looked around at all of us, inspecting us then spoke, "Hello my name is Jeanine Matthews, just so you know, this is called an Aptitude Test, this will provide you information of which group you are capable of being a part of, we will test you all and then afterwards you shall collect your results, it will either be; Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Amity, or Abnegation, remember what they tell you, then you come back out here and we will find you a place to stay, good luck", and then she nodded at a woman behind her, and then asked who wanted to go first, most of them were people Thomas didn't know. Thomas walked up to Newt, Minho, Alby and Chuck. "Well this is some interesting klunk", Minho said starting up the conversation. "Indeed", Newt replied slowly.

"I kind of don't want needles", Chuck said, nervousness obvious in his voice, we all laughed lightly and Thomas then scuffed his hair.

"Don't worry shank, it's all okay, we're getting it too remember?"

"Oh yeah", Chuck then laughed. It was weird, they said that the test was only for ages 16 up but I guess since we don't even know our own ages, they just put Chuck as 16, or maybe they just made an exception. A few more groups went in and then it was only us 5 and 15 others, who haven't gone in. A lady then started to usher us saying, "luckily last", putting each one of us in front of a room, "Okay you can go in now", her voice was nice and soft and gentle calming Thomas. Then Thomas opened the door.

**Well I'm reposting the whole story because this new version is edited so hope you enjoy the new edited version~dauntlesslionrunner**


	2. Happy Birthday Tris

**Tris' P.O.V.**

Tris has been in Dauntless for over a year now. It was her birthday today and she was turning 17, she was going to go out with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn, they planned to go out to do some "dauntless" stuff. Tris didn't have any plans with Tobias yet which made her mood drop but when she realised that all her friends were with her she was all good again. "Wake up lazy bum!" Tris was woken up by Christina jumping on her bed, they were moved to their own little apartments within the dauntless compound and Christina and Tris were put together.

"Shut up", Tris said groggily still half asleep and put a pillow over her head.

"What time is it anyway?" Tris was curious to know

"5:00am..."Christina said cheekily

"What?!" Tris was wide awake now, "You woke me up at 5:00 in the freaking morning?" Christina just nodded. Tris went back to sleep, not hearing Christina for a while. Tris ignored it but as she was about to sleep Christina poured a bucket of ice cold water on her head, "Get up get up get up get up!" Christina said jumping up and down on her bed. "Its 5:00 in the morning, leave me alone", Tris then pushed her off.

"It's actually 9:00am you genius, I can't believe you fell for that", Christina said laughing.

"It's actually not that funny, you getting pushed off my bed and landed on a heap on the floor, that's funny", Tris said sitting up

"I got to pour a bucket of cold water on your head", Christina said smiling, and their friendship has become so strong within 1 year it was like they were destined to be friends.

"Any who", Christina said then sprinted off into the mini kitchen they had; she opened the fridge and brought Tris a white box, "What is that?" Tris asked.

"Open it", Christina said, Tris opened it and inside was some dauntless cake which was a cake covered in a heap of chocolate icing, Christina even put some cookies and cream pieces on it, Tris' favourite. "Oh my gosh, Chrissy", Tris said, "Happy Birthday Tris!" Christina said, Tris then jumped out of her bed to give her a hug, Christina put the cake down and embraced her in a hug, "Why? I can't believe you, Thank you so much, how did you remember?" Tris flooded Christina with questions, "I remember, that's what friends are for?" Christina then punched Tris slightly in the arm. "Tris I got a whole day planned out for you okay, and a little special surprise at the end", Christina then winked at Tris and Tris gave a questioning look back. "I'm gonna go call, the others and we can eat cake for breakfast together okay? Go get dried up I'll be back in a tick", Christina then leaped up, grabbed her jacket, and raced out the door slamming it behind her.

Tris leaped up to go get a towel; she started to scrub her hair dry when she heard a knock at the door. _That was quick; _Tris thought to herself then went to open the door. In front of her Tobias was standing there with a huge box in his hands, it was a light aqua and black box. "Happy Birthday", Tobias said in his cheeky deep voice, planting a kiss on Tris' forehead, he entered the apartment and when he put the present down on Tris' bedside table Tris embraced him in a huge hug. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down in a deep passionate kiss, "Thank you so much", she said when she pulled back, her hands wrapped around his neck, his hands on her hips, neither of them let go, they just kept their hands there, "I love you", Tris said, "I love you too babe", Tobias said before kissing again. They sat down on Tris' couch instead of her bed because it was still soaking wet.

"What do you have planned today for your big day birthday girl?" Tobias said nudging her during the last words; their fingers were laced together and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Christina planned my whole day out for me and all she said was 'There will be a big surprise at the end' do you have any idea? And don't try hide anything or else", Tris said giving him a stern serious look

"I don't have a clue", Tobias said staring her back in the eye, and it was like a staring contest between them seeing who would crack first

"Hmm okay, I believe you", Tris said then pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh, I need to show you the cake that Christina made for me", Tris said excitedly and rushed off to get the cake off the table. "Look at it, it's amazing", Tris exclaimed opening the box

"Wow thanks Tris", Tobias said before snatching the box away and holding it away from Tris

"Hey!" Tris retorts, before punching him in the stomach and snatching the box carefully off Tobias, "That kind of hurt, I'm impressed", Tobias said rubbing his arm

"Don't touch my cake", she replied, "Or else", she said trying to sound intimidating. They both started to lean in for a kiss before the door got kicked open and in arrived; Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene and Lynn.

""Happy Birthday Tris!" they all shout at once, they all have either a bag or a box in their hand wrapped up.

"Seriously guys?! You really didn't have to do all this for me!" Tris said standing up and away from Tobias. She then took the presents off everyone and put it along with the present from Tobias. Tris noticed Christina walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out a small box that is carefully wrapped, "It's fragile so be careful", she says before handing Tris the present, "I hate you so much", Tris whispered in Christina's ear, "Hate you too"

"Do you guys want cake?" Tris asked

"Heck yea!" Uriah yelled

"Yup", Tobias then said and the room erupted in roars of who wants cake and who wants the biggest slice. Christina and Tris walk over to get the cake then cut it up into even pieces and serve them all out; everyone eating the nice chocolate coated cake for breakfast. "Tris you MUST open my present, I wanna see if you like it because I didn't know what to get you, it's harder cause you were previous abnegation and still have some of it in your blood", Uriah says after he eats a spoonful of his cake, Tris then laughs and then Tris goes over to the table and gets all the presents, taking extra care in carrying each and every one of them, "Which is your Uriah?" Tris asked,

"The one with the horrible wrapping and the dark blue and black paper,"

Tris gets it and opens it whispering "thank you" to Uriah as she does so and reveals a gun just like the one he used to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head. "Thank you so much, I'm going to use this a lot", she winked at Uriah. She then opened Will's present revealing a little hamburger pouch/purse, and Tris then hugs him, next Marlene; a cute muffin handbag with a little bracelet inside, it looked handmade and said 'Tris', hugs again, Tris was close to tears by now she was overwhelmed with all the presents, of course in Abnegation they didn't believe in receiving gifts as it wasn't selfless. Lynn's present was a cute bag and when she opened it she saw some makeup and a nice black necklace, Tris was glassy eyed now and couldn't see well through the tears, her voice was shaky when she hugged Lynn and whispered, "Thank you in her ear", Christina was starting to go soft too, so was Marlene. "So emotional", Will said rolling his eyes at the girls, and the three crying girls laughed.

"Open mine!" Christina said excitedly jumping up and down while sitting in her spot."

Tris got the present and carefully opened it, inside was an album with a photo of her and Christina at a party, Tris was wearing a black tight dress while Christina was wearing a black skater skirt with a cropped tube top that was black as well. Tris opened up the booklet and saw photos of all the memories they had together, there were even messages from everyone on each page and some pros and cons of her, Tris loved it, she even saw some photos of her sleeping, _Christina must've taken them when I was asleep_, she thought to herself, and gave Christina a little death stare. Under the album was a box, wrapped in a light aqua blue and said "Tris" in silver glittery writing at the top, she opened the box and she gave Christina a stare saying, "What the heck!?" with her eyes. When she opened the box she saw a silver necklace with a little heart at the end, it was covered in diamonds and Tris then bawled out, "Chrissy, I hate you so much, I'm going to get you back I swear", and they hugged again, "No you won't because I won't let you", Christina said back a bit sassy and then laughed, the only present left was Tobias'.

Tris got the little box and carefully opened it, slowly she opened it and inside revealed a gold necklace with a fat heart at the bottom, she opened the heart and saw a photo of Tobias and her, "Four", she didn't say Tobias because she thought it would be weird to, "I love you so much, I can't believe you did this for me. How long did it take to put the photo in?" Tris asked sceptical, "Not telling", then she pulled her in for a long kiss, his head was cupped in her hands and he held her waist tightly, "Guys...I'm a bit uncomfortable here", Tris could tell it was Uriah, she pulled back from the kiss, "Okay then Mr. Lonely" then they put the presents under Tris' bed and left.

When they got outside they saw a little note on the door, "That wasn't there before", Christina said. Tris grabbed the paper and it read: "If you're name is on this list please come to the special meeting we are holding at the Chasm: Tobias, Uriah, Tori, Eric, Max, Tris, Edward, Peter, James, Kim, Winston, Thomas, Quinn and Clarissa"

"Serious?" Tris said after reading her name, "If I don't get back after a while you guys celebrate my birthday without me okay?"

"Nope we are gonna either wait or hold it off for tomorrow", Will said, they all nodded and all of them gathered into one huge hug. Tris, Tobias and Uriah then walked off together to go to the Chasm where they said to go.


	3. Aptitude Test

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Thomas entered the room and saw a lady dressed in grey clothing, most of her skin hidden except for the face and neck. The lady had dark brown hair and it was pulled into a bun, she had pale skin and green eyes, she looked really nice and gentle but seeing as Thomas is somewhere where he doesn't know anything...anything could happen.

"Hello, please have a seat", the lady spoke, her voice gently and smooth, she reminded me of the dreams Thomas had of his mum, "My name is Natalie and I'll be conducting the test today, as you were told outside you will be doing a test and there will be needles, I was instructed to tell you also what the factions are and what they stand for", The chair Thomas was sitting in was grey with white handles and around him where syringes, viles, water, band-aids, more syringes and things that reminded Thomas of the doctors. "The factions as you were wondering is: Dauntless-the brave, Abnegation-the selfless, Amity-the peaceful, Erudite-the intelligent and Candor-the honest, with that out of the way let's start with this test shall we."

Thomas was sitting there not really nervous about the syringes, or what will happen in the test, he was more nervous about if him and his friends were going to be separated or what faction he would be in, _shuck, I better be with someone or I'm going to go crazy like a Crank, _Thomas thought to himself, Natalie then put a needle in his arm and a headset on his head, it was cold and sent shivers down Thomas' spine, Thomas didn't really feel the needle as much only her cold fingertips touching his skin, she then got a small vile with a clear liquid in it, _is that water? _Thomas thought, "Drink this", Natalie said calmly, Thomas took the vile and without question drank it, he didn't know why he trusted this woman so much but I guess it was because she reminded him of his mum. Then the world turned black.

Thomas awoke and saw he was in the same chair but in a room that looked like a kitchen, he turned around to look at his surroundings, "Choose the knife or the cheese", a voice said, he turned and saw a woman standing there, it wasn't Natalie it was someone else, Thomas didn't know why he had to choose anything but he didn't question it because he did not want to cause any trouble. He picked up the knife; and then the table, the cheese and the woman disappeared. Then everything was still, _well this is interesting, _ then, out of nowhere Thomas saw a dog in the corridor, it looked as if it was going to start and maul Thomas' neck out, _thank goodness I chose the knife, _Thomas thought, then the dog started to slowly crawl towards Thomas, Thomas stared it directly in the eye and then a memory popped up, _Past Thomas was in his room and heard a loud bark outside his door, the jumped up from his spot and opened the door, "Jack", past Thomas exclaimed and the dog then jumped into his lap and past Thomas hugged the dog scuffing his fur, "whose a good boy", past Thomas said, the dog looked exactly like the dog in the test, then Thomas regained consciousness, _Thomas was back in the test and saw the dog slowly creeping up to it still, Thomas couldn't kill the dog for the sake of past Thomas, but the dog kept creeping up looking as if to attack, Thomas saw that he was still holding the knife so he put it slowly down on the ground and put his hands up surrendering, hoping that the dog would understand what he was doing. The dog didn't stop moving towards him so then Thomas did what his past self did to his dog and he sit down on the ground, all of this felt so real to Thomas even though it was in his mind, the dog then ran up to Thomas barking as it ran, Thomas didn't move a muscle, if he could handle a griever he could handle a dog. Then when the dog got up to him it leaped but before it landed it turned into a small puppy in his lap, "Awwe", was all Thomas could say as he patted the dog, he sat there for a good 2 minutes then a little boy entered the doorway, it looked like him.

"Doggy!" the little boy said, then the dog jumped out of his lap and started to run towards the boy, the boy immediately saw what happened and started to run away. Thomas stood up straight away and started to run after it, he didn't know what he was going to do he just ran towards the boy and the dog, _all the running business payed off I guess, _then Thomas reached the dog but ran past it, he grabbed the boy and ran off going back towards the dog, he jumped over the dog with the boy in arm and then put him down blocking the dog from the boy. The dog snarled at Thomas and then ran to attack Thomas; Thomas jumped and landed on the dog, both falling through the ground.

It was pitch black again and there was no one-nothing, then he heard a noise, it sounded like a train; again he knew names but not what it looked like or any other description for that matter. The room lightened up and saw that he was standing on the train; there was a man with a boy on the cover.

_Ben. _Thomas kept staring at the newspaper, "Hey! Boy! You know this kid", the man reading the newspaper said as he raised his head from reading, _Thomas didn't know what to say or what would happen if he told the truth, _"Are you talking to me?" was all Thomas could say, he was starting to get the same sass as Minho, _What a shuck that boy is¸_ Thomas thought about Minho "Yes you", the man started to sound irritated

"Why do you want to know?" Thomas asked calmly, "Because", the man said sounding more irritated than before, "Well I am not going to tell you", Thomas retorted, "Oh really now?" The man said, Thomas then just said, "Fine the truth, I don't know"

"Liar!" The man yelled spitting everywhere pointing a finger at Thomas, "Think what you want, but I am not lying", Thomas said, he knew he was lying. The man stood up and started to stalk towards Thomas, and then in a swift quick movement he grabbed Thomas by the collar and yelled in his face spitting everywhere, "Do. You. Know. The. Boy! And I want the absolute truth", Thomas started to get irritated but he promised himself not to start a fight so he just removed the man's fists from his shirt and jumped off the train while it was still moving at full speed. _I probably should've just said the truth. _

Thomas awoke, sweating, panting; he was clenching the armrests of the chair and realised that he put dents into it from holding it so hard. "Hm..." was all Natalie said once she saw that Thomas was awake from the test. "This is interesting", she said as she read a piece of paper in her hand. "Well I'll be back in a second just wait here", she told him then left the room, Thomas just sat there waiting, wondering how they made those feel so real. After a few minutes Natalie then walked in with 2 pieces of paper. "Thomas, this is super secretive okay, you do not tell ANYONE at all, not your friend or even your best friend understood?" Natalie said she sounded very concerned- scared in a way. "I understand", Thomas said nodding; he just wanted to know what happened how did he go did he do well? Natalie handed Thomas the two pieces of paper, one had 3 factions on it, and the other had 1. "Why is there 2?" Thomas asked confused, "That's the thing, you are a special kind Thomas, okay, you have this, feature, in you that defines you from the rest, you see, people only get 1 faction but you on the other hand got 3, and people like that are called 'Divergent' and you must not tell anyone because if this information gets into the wrong hands you'll be dead- instantly." Thomas gulped, _dead instantly? _Thomas read the papers, the one with 3 said; Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity. The paper with one said Dauntless. She took the one with 3 off him, "This is what you got okay, you did not get any of the others", then she escorted him out of the room, he was holding the piece of paper with only one faction as he walked out, then put it in his pocket.

Outside the room, everyone was just getting realised from their test. He saw his friends and walked over to them. They were all seated, no one spoke, not even Chuck the optimistic and talkative and happy one. The blonde haired lady then entered the room and when she saw that everyone was all done, "Okay now that you have your results, keep them and don't lose it, tomorrow you will be going to the choosing ceremony, where you will choose your faction, it does not have to be the one on your paper but we highly recommend you choose that one, in the meantime, we have a room for all of you, so please follow me", then everyone rose and followed Jeanine into a big room where sleeping bags where placed all over. Thomas slept next to Minho, Newt and Chuck. Thomas was about to sleep when Teresa then spoke to him telepathically. "Hey how did you go?" she asked, Thomas was too tired, didn't have enough energy and just wanted to rest, "I'm really tired I'm sorry", he replied before falling asleep: but there was still one thing on his mind _Why was I different? Did anyone else get Divergent too? _Thomas knew he couldn't hold in this secret for long but he wanted to keep the promise he said to Natalie because if he broke it, he felt as if he were betraying his own mum.

He had a deep sleep then was woken up by and alarm echoing through the whole room, "Rise and shine! Here are some clothes, go shower, the Choosing Ceremony starts in 7 hours", then the person left. Thomas checked the clock on the wall it was only 8am. 7 hours till Thomas chose his faction.

**I do not own any of these characters except the original characters I introduce; yes this story is going to change a lot due to me editing it. I read the story one I posted it and some of the chapters I cringed because the sentences and odd characters here and there, it was bugging me~dauntlesslionrunner**


	4. Special Things

**Thomas P.O.V.**

"Hm...that could work", Minho says

"We can do that...we _have _to do that because I don't want you to put you guys through the maze _again_, I don't want to be in there, I won't be able to live through the horrors again and we can stop the flare...", I gulp at a bit at the word flare, the image of Newt lying on the road, blood streaming out of his head from the gun shot, floods my mind, _I can't let that happen again_

"Flare? That disease right?" Chuck asks

"Yeah the disease"

"Well how can we stop a disease, that's practically unstoppable", Minho asks

"I read this email that Ava sent to her colleagues, by the way Ava is the one in charge", I then recited what I remembered from the email to them and they both look at me with shocked looks on their faces,

"What? So they purposely spread the flare so they knew who was immune?" Minho by then looked really ticked off and looks like he is about to punch something, "Lets go eat", an angry expression on his face. We all just followed him towards the cafeteria and sat to eat

**Thomas P.O.V.**

We're sitting down for breakfast at a table near the furthest end of the cafeteria; we brought two of the tables together to make one long table. Sitting at our table is Gally, Minho, Newt, Alby, Chuck, Frypan, Jeff and some other people who I don't know. Minho is sitting to my right and Chuck to my left, for breakfast we were served scrambled eggs and a whole lot of bacon. The Gladers or "subjects" _I hated that name, _were going to go to enter the Maze in a week's time. We all ate in silence and then one by one we set our utensils down when we finished. Waiting until everyone was finished we got all our plates and headed off out of the cafeteria dropping off our plates as we did.

I was about to go to the room to continue working on the Maze when James stopped me in my path by standing there, he had wide broad shoulders and a sharp face, he had dark brown eyes to match his dark hair and his arms were massive.

"Um...could you excuse me please I need to um...get through...to the...room...", as I was saying that I was trying to find my way around him but he kept blocking me as if he knew my next move. "You ain't working on the Maze today bud, you're going to help show the subjects around and help teach them and train them. I don't know much just the boss told me to tell you this."

"Sure", _This'll be interesting_, I thought as I turned to go to the room where they were, James following me from behind. I knocked on the door and turned the knob to find it unlocked. I open the door and see everyone getting ready, fixing up their clothes, their hair or some, like Minho, and just laying there on their beds.

"Subjects! Listen up, this is your leader for today, he will be teaching you everything you need to know, and will be training you to survive!" James voice boomed through the room. Some didn't seem as ecstatic others but Minho and Chuck seemed to be excited. As they all started to come towards the door and line up, I turn around and another WICKED worker is standing in front of me, well two of them, I looked around to see James nowhere in sight. "Hey, we're gonna be your body guards today, in case any of these", then pointed at the guys behind me, "cause any trouble and James is watching over your other little buddy working on the Maze"

"Um, okay", I said quite uncomfortably, _they're going to find out sooner or later_, I thought. Then the one on the left, the one with dark brown hair, wide shoulders, and his chin was covered in stubble hairs and he also had a big nose, handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" I ask confused looking at the piece of folded paper in my hand.

"It's your map and also tells you what activities you guys will be doing for the whole day", the same guard said. The other one seemed quiet, he had light blonde hair, a babyish face, big lips and thin eyebrows with blue eyes, _Isn't he a bit young to be a bodyguard, _I thought. I opened the paper and it had a map at the top of the page, and then underneath was time slots and then an activity next to it. The first time slot was from 9:30-10:00, and it said "Intro (this is when Mike and Liam will help introduce WICKED to the subjects and the subjects to you, so you are not required to do much)" Then I remember that I went back in time and none of them remember anything except for Minho and Chuck.

"Okay", I say clasping my hands stepping out of the doorway to make space for them in front of the room. All standing there in a huddle staring at me confused. "Mike and Liam, you want to just introduce them to what's going on here?" I asked the guys behind me. James stepped forward and starting to speak, his voice booming throughout the hall, "Subjects", _I despise that word immensely, _"today, you will be put into training for a new life, I was required not to tell you too much but this; the world depends on you guys and you guys should be grateful that you're here and not out there", he said pointing behind them.

"Our job today is to prep you, get you all ready, so co operate and everything will be smooth, don't co operate...you'll regret it", he said eyeing each and every one of the soon to be Gladers.

"Lets go!" he yelled towards them and then all of us started to head down the hall to a room

"Um, what's this place?" I asked Mike who was standing there behind me

"Training room", his voice plain and stern, he didn't sound like the talkative type. James opened the doors towards the room, it was plain and bright, glass room filled the sides and there was a big space in the middle of the room with a training mat. James then led Mike and I up some stairs leaving everyone else behind_. _We ended up in a glass room with monitors and a control desk with buttons and switches everywhere. In the middle of the control desk was a microphone.

"Everyone in the middle now!" James yelled through the microphone. Everyone quickly huddled towards there and then James pushed me forwards towards the microphone handing me a piece of paper. Awkwardly clearing my throat I leant in and read, "Subjects, this part of the training you will be practicing your combat skills, getting you prepped to survive. Each of you will be placed inside a room and given a task. If you do not complete the task you will _not _be able to exit the room, no matter what your reasons may be." I finished speaking and turned to Mike and James who were standing there. Mike gave me a nod and I turned back to the page confused. I realised that there was a bit at the bottom that I forgot to read. It had some instructions and I quickly typed the first set into the control desk in front of me and some stands popped up, only displaying 2 types of weapons; knives and spears. "You may now start"

**Minho P.O.V. **

"You may now start", Thomas' voice boomed throughout the room. Everyone looked just as confused as I was and soon everyone noticed the stack of weapons in the room and ran towards them, trying to get the best one, even though they all look the same. Being a runner before really helped as I ran in front of the whole pack. I look to the side and saw Newt running beside me with a smirk, _I forgot he was a runner once._ I reached the stack and got the sharpest looking spear and knife and then ran into a room that I saw was open, in fear of being attacked by everyone else. As I ran in the door locked behind me and Thomas' voice came through again. "Capture the flag"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm so sorry, this was crap. **

**Going to try update at least 2 more chapters today to make up for all the inactivity and non updatingness… that's a word now, I just made it up and put it in the dictionary~ dauntlesslionrunner**

**Follow my instagrams; fourtrisglade main fandom account edits account chrissyxpunk againstthecurrent and Chrissy Costanza fan account**


	5. Choosing Ceremony

**Lately as you know the chapters have been Thomas to Tris but this chapter and maybe a few more will be a mix. Sorry for late ass updates, I have most of the chapters but I'm editing it all so that it makes sense and it doesn't come out as gibberish. **

**Thomas P.O.V.**

Thomas woke up and saw and half of the Gladers getting clothes while the other half of were just waking up. There were two people at the door holding clothes; Thomas guessed one side was for girls the other, boys. Turning to the side he saw Minho just waking up while Chuck and Newt already gone. Thomas looked around for Teresa but didn't see any sign of her. "Minho, have you seen Teresa?" I asked the half awake Minho

"Nope, why? Worried about your girlfriend?" Minho asked while getting up. "Shut up" I said before we both headed to the door. Both of them got a pair of clothes before walking towards the showers. There were about 10 showers lining up each side of the wall with only a flimsy white curtain blocking your sight of the people in the shower. One by one, boys started to get out gradually making the line smaller. Thomas then got into one of the free showers and started to clean himself. Putting on the clothes he noticed that it wasn't too different from the clothes they wore in the Glade; grey sweatpants with a black long sleeved shirt. Thomas quickly dressed up to find everyone else.

_I wonder what they do in this Choosing Ceremony, how many people would be there, _questions flooding Thomas' curious mind. They were now in a room that consisted of 3 concentric circles; after being led by some people in black up some stairs. On the outside were where the guards-_if that is what you would call them, _lead them-are in the middle were a groups of unfamiliar people, dressed in different colours; blue, black, grey, black and white and red, yellow and orange. In the middle were 5 bowls, each with something inside of it; grey stones, water, earth, lit coals and glass and in each, a knife. _What do they want us to do? What is all of that inside of there? Do they symbolise something like how WICKED stood for something?_

"Can you see it?" Thomas whispered to Newt who was sitting beside him

"Yeah, what in the bloody hell is all of this for?"

"I don't know"

Then they just sat there in silence...waiting. Thomas looked around again at everyone; _maybe the little groups each have a job, like in the Glade, builders, runners, med jacks. _

With everyone sat down Jeanine, came up into the middle of the circles. "Hello and welcome to the Choosing Ceremony", she spoke to the group of people. Thomas looked around for Natalie, he wanted to talk to her again, he needed help and advice but he couldn't find her.

"As you are all aware, we have new people here today, they will be going through the Choosing Ceremony but it might be a bit longer than usual seeing as they are new here. You", she addressed to us, "all must choose a faction, the one that you got in your Aptitude test should be your first choice but others choose otherwise. We have some bowls here which represent each faction: the lit coals for Dauntless, the brave", the Dauntless then yelled and whooped, they were dressed in all black, like the guards, Jeanine then continued, "Grey stones for Abnegation, the selfless, Water for Erudite, the intelligent, Earth for Amity, the peaceful and Glass for Candor, the honest. We will now call you up, by first name alphabetically".

Then Jeanine started to call the names, Alby was first up, "Okay Alby, please pick up the knife", he picked it up, "Now what you do is slice a small slit in your hand and drop your blood into the bowl of which faction you would like to choose", Alby hesitated for a second, he grabbed the knife but didn't slice yet, he just looked back at us then chose Erudite, then put the knife down and walked back up sitting to his spot where he was sitting before. Then a few more people went, then Chuck he chose Amity, a few more people again then Gally, he chose Dauntless, _well this is going to be fun, _Thomas thought to himself, a few more people then Minho, he chose Dauntless, _thank you shank, _then Newt went, he went and chose Abnegation, a few more people then Teresa went, she chose Dauntless, then he was after her, Thomas remembered his results, slowly walking up, Thomas took that time to choose which faction he was going to choose without raising suspicions that he was different. A Divergent. Coming came up to the bowls and took the knife, _am I being too suspicious? Can she already sense that I'm Divergent? _ Thomas slowly then cut a slit into his palm so that a small amount of blood trickled out, zoning out, Thomas put his hand over the burning coals, and soon heard the sizzle of his blood and the whooping of the Dauntless.

Thomas sat back down in his spot in between Minho and Newt. Minho slapped his back while saying things that Thomas couldn't really process, Newt was also next to him talking but he wasn't listening. Thomas didn't know why but this feeling felt weird, like it was wrong but right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry this chapter is boring :/ Do you guys want shorter or longer chapters? Sorry for late updates as well, I've been busy and having problems sorry sorry sorry, but I have all most of the chapters so all I am doing is editing now yay…I guess ~dauntlesslionrunner**


End file.
